Returning The Feelings
by DragonsEmpress
Summary: Blushing at his touch? Heart skipping a beat talking to him? She's beginning to realize her true feelings, but can he return them before another dragon steals her heart? I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY CHARACTERS. Sadly only the story line :(
1. With Her

**Hey everyone! This is my first fic, so reviews would be appreciated!**

The sunrise had just broke through the horizon, illuminating the town of Magnolia. The sun shining brightly onto a certain blonde mages apartment.  
She stirred quietly as she heard a gentle purring sound coming from her right. She didn't take notice of the sound and pulled her covers over her once more. It was then that she realized- _"Purring? In my bed?"_ her eyes shot open to reveal the small blue exceed cuddling into Lucy's chest.

This sight wasn't out of the unusual, she actually liked waking up to such a loving embrace. But what startled her was the movement she felt coming from a certain dragon slayers arm, as it wrapped around her curving body.

She felt her face turning the brightest possible colour of crimson and her heart began to beat faster. _"Natsuuu.." _she loved being in his arms, she found them warm and comforting. She turned her head ever to slightly to look at the salmon haired boy _"wow.. Natsu you look so peaceful when you're not destroying everything.. its kind of cute!" _

_"wait.. did I say.. CUTE?!" _the thought overwhelming her when the boy started to stir. By what must have been instinct, she brought her hand up to his cheek.  
_"oh my gosh, what am I doing?! Natsu is my partner! My best friend at that! but I cant help but feel this way..URGH!". _Her eyes snapped back to Natsu, who was now looking at Lucy with a slight blush on his face. Panic suddenly came across her face as she realized what she was doing.  
"Mornin' Luce!" He said with his signature toothy grin. Finally coming back to reality, she removed her hand and spoke in a quiet and nervous voice,  
"G-good morning Natsu". - "_GOD DAMN IT WHY AM I STUTTERING?!"_ she slapped herself mentally at this point.

- Natsu's POV-  
I was having the best dream ever! Somehow I was fighting the ice princess (a.k.a. Grey) and I completely kicked his ass! The prize came as a surprise, it was being able to marry Lucy. Somehow this made me insanely happy to know that she would be mine and only mine forever.. She was my best friend after all!  
Thats when I woke up to Luce cupping my cheek in her hand.. Why do I suddenly feel like my face is burning? What is this feeling?..

-Normal POV-  
She quickly escaped from her bed, Happy still latching onto her chest finally woke to see that redness of her face.  
"Lucyyyyy, do you have a fever? Your face is all red!" He said patting both of his blue paws on her cheeks.  
"I- I'm fine happy!"She quickly turned to Natsu how was still looking at her "What would you like for breakfast?", she was trying her best to forget about what she had just done, and hoping that Natsu himself didn't notice her actions. Without letting the boy answer the question, she swiftly put Happy on her comfy bed and rushed to her kitchen.

Natsu was left conferring with Happy about what just happened- "Natsu, I think Lucy is ill.. Maybe we should get her some fish! That always makes me feel better!"  
"Don't worry about Luce, Happy. She's being a weirdo like always!", he sprang up off the bed and went to investigate the mouthwatering smell coming from Lucy's kitchen.  
His dragons smell didn't let him down, as he saw the big pile of pancakes that awaited him on the table. Licking his lips at the sight of the gorgeous food, he ran quickly to Lucy and hugging her from behind- "LUCE~! The food looks amazinggg~!" It was obvious he couldn't wait to eat it, but he couldn't help but notice the red flush that came over Lucy's face again.

-Lucy's POV-  
I felt his well toned arms wrap around my waist and the butterflies started to fly in my stomach again! Why do I keeping feeling like this? I shouldn't be surprised because he always does things like this but-  
"Lucy come on! Come eat with us!" My trail of thought was interrupted by Natsu pulling me along to the table to where the pancakes lay and Happy was waiting with eager eyes.

After breakfast, the three of us made our way to the guild. Natsu was talking about how he had a dream where he kicked Grey's ass, but then he suddenly went quiet.. this wasnt like Natsu.. it was like he just forget that I was there..

-Normal POV-  
Just as Lucy was about to ask Natsu what was bothering him, Lucy heard a familiar voice call out from behind them.  
"Natttsuuuuuuuu~!" The white haired mage came up from behind him and gave Natsu her biggest smile.  
"Oh, Hey Lisanna!" Natsu returning the eye-to-eye smile. Lucy seemed to pick up on this sudden happiness that Natsu got whenever Lisanna was around. It was like all his thoughts didn't matter as soon as he spoke to Lisanna, he seemed so carefree.. Of course Lucy couldn't help but feel jealous, but she was Lisanna was Natsu's childhood friend so she tried not be bothered by the situation.  
As they started walking towards the guild, Lucy slowed down to walk behind the white haired mage and the dragon slayer. Lucy was holding Happy in her arms as she watched the pair, laughing together..  
_"They seem so happy together.. its so obvious that he likes her.. so why do I feel so.. sad?" _Lucy's face had a saddened expression, which Happy picked up on almost instantly. He remained quiet though, he could see what was giving her this displeasure- after all he wasn't as dense as Natsu was. Happy just snuggled into Lucy's arms, trying to give her some sort of comfort.

As they entered the guild, Happy flew over to Pantherlily and Charle waving to Lucy as he left her alone. She sneaked to the bar and took a seat, but the usual greeting that she had everyday wasn't there. Mira, the beautiful, radiant and stunning woman was staring loving at something.. this caught Lucy's interest, and as she turned around she realized what Mira was looking at.


	2. She Finally Realizes

**Hello everyone! Thank you very much for the reviews! I won't keep you waiting for long, i'll try updating this story everyday as long as college work doesn't get in the way.. So here we go, Chapter 2! Enjoy! (:**

-Lucy's POV-  
I shouldn't have been surprised. But jealousy suddenly took over my mind, as I slammed a stray glass down the bar - shattering it into pieces. Without hesitation I walked to the back door of the guild, tears falling from my eyes and ran to the place where I felt most safe.. a lone standing tree in the middle of the park.  
My eyes began to water as I relived the sight in my head..  
Natsu and Lisanna were chatting away without a care in the world, _Natsu obviously forgetting about me completely.. Jerk. _Thats when I noticed Lisanna's flirtatious body language towards Natsu - an arm beneath her chest in order to push it upwards to try and show her _very pathetic _cleavage, her other arm rubbing against his arm, eyes lustful and legs crossed one over the other gently rubbing her foot over Natsu's leg. Sure, maybe this was to be expected they were childhood friends afterall.. I tried to brush this sight off, but just as I was about to turn around Lisanna look towards me and gave me a glare that meant to say "_He's MINE."_

I couldn't stand it. Her treating Natsu like some kind of doll.. but he doesn't stop her.. _Why?.._

-Normal POV (at the guild)-  
Eyes were averted to where the a smashed glass lay on the bar. Mira look at the glass in amazement _"Lucy? What's made her so upset?"- _Mira now arguing with herself mentally until it dawned on her. Guilt now crossing the bar maids face as she realized Lucy's feelings for the dragon slayer, even if Lucy wasn't aware of her feelings the cunning Mira was.

At the table behind where the bar, Levy was sitting with a terrified expression. What had caused her best friend to cry? Levy was a intelligent girl, and she searched for the answer inside her mind like her mind itself was a library. She looked around, investigating around the guild but not noticing anything. She felt disappoint and guild come over her and she couldn't find what had troubled Lucy. Levy then let out a small sigh, and to her surprise a deep voice stopped her trail of thought.  
"You're worried about bunny girl aren't you?" Of course it was Gejeel, when wasn't he looking over his precious little '_bookworm_'.  
"Ahh Gajeel! And yes.. Lu-chan seemed to be distressed at something.. but WHAT?!" she shouted the last words in her own confusion. The iron dragon slayers hand gently patted her head, trying to calm her down. Then out of everyone, it was Gajeel who had a brainwave. Maybe he wasn't as dense as Natsu afterall..  
"Shrimp, I think I know what's got into bunny girl." He stated with a serious tone in his voice, which slightly worried Levy.  
She looked up at Gajeel to see him glaring towards where Lisanna and Natsu sat.  
_"How could I not see that! Oh my gosh Lucy!" _Without saying anything, she ran towards the back door to where she saw her blonde friend leave. She threw Gajeel a quick glance- "_Thank you so much Gajeel!". _Somehow, he knew what she had meant and shoo'ed her away with one hand. Levy now gone, Gejeel had a bone to pick with the salmon haired man that made _his_ Levy worry so much.

-Levy's POV-  
As I ran out of the guild, I took note of a husky growl that sounded something along the lines of "_DAMN YOU FLAME BRAIN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!". _Gajeel?! Oh please don't do anything stupid to make Lucy worry more..  
I have to find Lucy. Wait. I forced my legs to come to a halt, _where could she be.. _I quickly skimmed the landscape in hope that I could find her, I can't seem to find her anywhere. I started walking towards the park, Lucy once told me about the astonishing view that you can get from sitting under certain tree. _A tree!_ I saw the lone tree in the park, near its roots was a pair of thin legs. I found her! Running as fast as I could I arrived to Lucy sobbing, hands up to her face.

-Normal POV-  
"Lu-chan?" Levy now sitting gracefully beside her. She raised her arm and put it around Lucy's shoulders. Lucy jolted at the touch, until she noticed who it was. Lucy turned around quickly, hugging Levy's stomach and sobbing heavily. "L-Levy.. w-why..does.. I-it hurt.. so.. m-much" Lucy stuttered through her sobs.  
Levy had been studying the was Lucy was around Natsu - She was always smiling like a lunatic, stared intently at him and blushed at the slightest touch. Levy being Levy had ultimately came to one conclusion. Lucy was in love with Natsu.  
"Lu-chan.. how do you feel about Natsu?" she whispered into Lucy's ear. Levy didn't want to directly ask "_do you like Natsu" _ because she knew that wasn't the way to get an answer out of her best friend. Lucy stopped sobbing for a moment, and released Levy so that they were level.  
"I-I.. Can't get him out of my head.. I always feel.. b-butterflies in my belly.. I.. Think that I.. L-love him!" She practiclly screamed the last two words before breaking down into Levy's arms once again. "_I knew it. Oh Lucy, I feel so sorry for you seeing him with her like that.. I think Lisanna might make her move before you even consider it.. I'll always be here for you.." _Levy then repeated the last six words to Lucy "I'll always be here for you..".

After Lucy had calmed down, the two chatted more about Lucy's feelings. How could she be so oblivious to her own feelings? Lucy noticed the sun slowly setting onto the beautiful water feature at the center of the park. The two must have been chatting for hours, but it seemed like mare minutes to the two girls.  
"Levy.. Thank you so much for talking to me.. I understand now, but I think it might be too late for me to do anything.." Lucy whispered looking at the sunset.  
The solid script mage now also turned her attention to the setting sun, before replying "Lucy.. don't take this to heart, but Natsu is as dense as a block of iron. And Lisanna is making it very clear to him that she likes him.. from what I can see.." she hesitated thinking and picking her next words carefully- "I think he returns the feelings for Lisanna.." Levy now braced herself, she expected to hear Lucy sobbing again, but she turned to find Lucy smiling at the sun-  
"I know. Thinking about it now makes so much sense.. I'll just have to man up.. He's my best friend after all, I can't make him worry.. I wan't to be there to support him, even if that means seeing him with someone else.." Lucy had a small tears building up in her eyes, but she slowly wiped them away and in one swift movement she was on her feet smiling at Levy. Although this wasn't Lucy's usual bright smile, it made Levy feel less worried about her friend.  
"You know Lu-chan, your a lot braver than I am.. I don't know what I would do if the same thing happened to me.. But I want you to come talk to me whenever to feel the need, I hope you'll be okay." Levy then stood up to look at the blonde mage.  
"Don't worry Levy-chan. I'll be fine-" embracing Levy in a very loving hug "now you have to hurry up and tell Gajeel about your feelings, I wouldn't want the same to happen to you.. Thank you so much for everything, I'll see you tomorrow at the guild! Bye Levy-chan!" At that point Lucy broke the hug and started walking towards her apartment, turning to wave at Levy with a weak smile.  
Levy waved and smiled back "_Will you really be okay, Lu-chan?"_

-Natsu's POV-  
I haven't saw Lucy since this morning.. Where did she go? I heard whispers that she smashed a glass at the bar and never came back, but that doesn't sound like Luce.  
When I heard the glass shattering earlier it caught my attention immideitely, I saw Luce with a pained expression, but before I could even say anything Lisanna whispered something into my ear "Don't worry about her.. She's being mardy, like the spoilt princess always is.. Natsuu, why don't we go get something to eat?" At the thought of eating I was already standing up ready to go, Lisanna quickly by my side as she wrapped her hands around one of my arms. Why was she acting so weird? With that we went to come crappy resturant that Lisanna picked out - it was very posh and cost me a hellofalota money. I completely forgot about Luce. Until now.  
I was walking Lisanna home, as we arrived at her house I couldn't help but think of what was wrong with Lucy.. Thats when I heard-  
"Natsu, do you like anyone?" her face was glowing bright red  
"I like all of my friends of course!" Giving her a wide grin  
"No baka.. like-like.. Do you.. Love anyone?"  
"Well.. I.. um.." _Love?_ I had never thought about love, I saw it as an waste of time most of the time.. Why was she even asking me this? my thoughts were cut off by the warm feeling coming from my lips. Lisanna was kissing me. Kissing me. Kissing _me. _She pulled away, I felt my face heating up.. What's just happened?! Why the hell did she kiss me?!  
"Well Natsu.. I think.. I kind of like.. _you._"  
This is too much to take in all at once. She _Likes me?_ Suddenly Lisanna hugged me, I slowly returned the hug with my face growing even redder. But then I caught a whiff of something that smelt so familiar.. like strawberries and ice cream.. I turned my head to see Lucy of all people staring at the two of us.

-Normal POV-  
Lucy saw the two of them, hugging each other. Her hands started to shake, tears violently crashing down from her eyes. Without another thought, Lucy was sprinting towards her apartment. Seeing her run off like that Natsu started to follow her, but a small tugging force made him stay put.  
"N-Natsu, do you like me too?"  
"I.. Lisanna.." He obviously didn't know what to say. Him seeing his best friend run away like that worried him, and his childhood friend asking him such as question made him get confused. Did he go to see Lucy, or stay and discuss his feelings with Lisanna?  
"Its okay Natsu, I know how you feel" She was now cupping his cheek in her hand "We'll take it slowly. Together. Me and you Natsu. We can make this work!" her smile was almost evil as she said this to Natsu, but he slowly nodded his head.. Was being with Lisanna such a bad idea? She was his first crush afterall..

Lucy finally crashed down to her bed, tears pouring out of her eyes from what she had just saw. Soon enough, heard a gentle tapping on the window. _"Natsu? it has to be.." _she slowly got up and opened the window, only to find the small blue exceed sat with a worried expression. There was no sign of the dragon slayer.  
"Happy? Why are you here.. are you okay?" She asked slowly picking him up an sitting on her bed with him.  
"Lucy.. You like Natsu don't you?" shocked by his question, she thought about this silently for a moment, before slowly sobbing,  
"Yes Happy.. I do.." with that, she was crying her eyes out once more. Happy knew exactly what was going on, he knew that Natsu would go along with anything that Lisanna said, and that he was also too stupid to see Lucy's feelings. So he sat cuddling her all night, until they both fell to sleep.


	3. The Other Dragon

**Thanks for the feedback everyone! It's nice to know so many of you are enjoying this so far!  
Apologies about the cliff hanger.. haha..**

A/N: As you can probably guess, I'm not a massive fan of Lisanna. I've never really look a liking to her in either the manga or the anime.. So sorry if I make her seem like a total bitch.. ^^

After a restless night sleep, Lucy was woke up by a hungry-for-fish Happy. At first she looked around her bedroom in hope for the pink haired dragon slayer to be there, but there wasn't even a trace of him. That's when she remembered last night and the thought smashed her heart into millions of pieces. But despite such a feeling, she kept a weak yet convincing smile- she did't want to worry the dear little exceed.  
"Morning Lucyyy~", Happy obviously waiting for Lucy to get him some breakfast.  
"Good morning Happy.. Let's get some breakfast shall we?" Lucy said quickly changing into some fresh clothes and striding over to the kitchen. The two began to eat, Happy making a mess as he always did. They didn't engage in conversation very much and this worried Happy because half the time you could never get Lucy to shut up. He started to wonder what he could do to try cheer up his friend, and his mind came to one obvious conclusion- _"Fishing!"_.

Lucy was now walking towards the guild with Happy on her head playing with loose strands of the blonde mages hair. Lucy looked as radiant as ever, her long blonde locks shimmering in the sunlight, brown eyes full of what appeared to be confidence. To everyone else they would think Lucy was being her usual self, but only people such as Levy and Happy knew when something was bothering her. She just somehow couldn't hide it from them.  
Lucy took a deep breath before entering the guild, as she looked around she couldn't find the dragon slayer she so longed to see and the one person who she didn't want to see today was standing right at the bar. _"Lisanna.."_ Lucy couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of jealousy, but she also felt intimidated by another woman; this being the first in a _very _long time. Trying to avoid any form of contact with the white haired girl, she quickly averted her attention to the Request Board. Happy flew off Lucy's head and looked at all of the missions.  
After a while the exceed sighed and looked disappointed.

-Lucy's POV-  
"Happy, whats wrong? Can't you find a mission?", it wasn't like Happy to not find a mission that he likes.  
"Lucccyyyyyyyy.." oh no. Not that tone of voice.. he only does that when he wants something..  
"Can we go fishing pleasseeeee? Just you and me, I know you love fishing!" Happy looked so excited that I couldn't refuse such as cute look. But he had something wrong. It wasn't the fishing that I loved, it was being with _him _that I loved.  
"Sure Happy, I think a change of scenery might be good anyway, let's go tell Mira so that she doesn't worry about us" I tried to give Happy one of my eye-to-eye smiles, but it hadn't come out as strong as I wanted it too.  
Happy once again placed himself on top of my head, where I could hear him chanting to himself "We're going Fishinggg! I likeeeee FISH!" I could never get tired of his constant enthusiasm, I wish he could give some to me.  
I quickly walked to the bar, avoiding eye contact with Lisanna at all costs. "Miraaa! Me and Lucy are going fishing! We'll be back later!" I didn't even have to say a word, its like Happy could tell how I was feeling. Mira nodded and gave her usual bright smile "Be sure to come back safe!" and we started walking back towards the guild entrance.  
It was then that I heard Lisanna say to her sister "Well Mira, I best be going, I have a DATE with NATSU," emphasizing the last three words. With that I could feel tears beginning to well up in my eyes as I fought for control of my emotions.  
"Lisanna!" was all I could hear Mira say as I ran out of the guild before I broke down crying.

-Normal POV-  
Happy stayed quiet as they walked towards their usual fishing spot. He didn't want to make things worse for his friend, so he just rubbed her head gently with one of his paw's. This seemed to comfort Lucy somewhat, as she won the battle against her tears. She slowly sat at the bank of a slow flowing river, placing Happy down beside her. They both got the rod's and began waiting for the fish to bite.  
"Lucy?" his eyes looked rather concerned.  
"Y-yes Happy?"  
"Natsu's being an idiot. Natsu is my best friend, and I think that something is strange about this. He always seemed happy with you.. I don't think he knows what he's doing with Lisanna-" he was cut off, Lucy was now almost whispering.  
"It's okay Happy, as long as he's okay.. I'll.. I'll be fine.." Her voice was becoming shaky and she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Happy quickly jumped into her lap to give her a reassuring cuddle, before she completely broke down again.

"What do we have here? Blondie from Fairy Tail and Salamanders exceed? what-" a man had approached them from behind, but the words got stuck in his throat at he saw the beautiful blonde crying her eyes out. _"Oh shit. I haven't even done anything yet and she's crying!". _The well build man released his serious expression, and slowly walked over to sit beside Lucy.  
"W-what are y-you doing here?" she asked with a genuine look of fear and worry in her eyes. Happy hugging her even tighter at the sight of the man.  
The man was slightly taller than Natsu, had a well built body like Grey's and of course, stunning blonde hair. This man was no other than Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth.  
"Relax blondie. I'm not here to pick a fight with your precious Salamander- But speaking of him, where is he?" Lucy then started sobbing even more, as Happy shot daggers at the blonde dragon slayer. Sting then shocked by her actions, panicked and brought his arm around her shoulders "Hey,Hey, calm down blondie.." he started to sniff around her _"She doesn't even smell like Natsu.. she's usually smothered in his scent.." _  
"I-I.. " Lucy tried to finish her sentence, stuttering hopelessly. She was brought into a even warmer embrace by Sting. She was now sat on his lap, both of his well toned arms around her body as he quickly gave Happy a reasureing look _"Don't worry, I won't hurt her" _Happy somehow understood this and allowed him to hug Lucy.

Some time had now past since Sting came along. He managed to calm Lucy down and even discuss what was wrong with her, this was a first for the Sabertooth mage! It was now getting dark and Sting could feel Lucy shiver in his arms, so he stood up with Lucy still in his arms and walked towards Fairy Tail.  
_"Good lord what am I doing? I didn't intend to do this.. but damn, she actually looks quite cute while I'm holding her.. WHAT AM I THINKING?! but.. she also smells so damn nice.. I can see why Salamander was always with her.. why didn't he make her his?!" _Sting was now having a mental argument with himself, as he arrived at the guild he put Lucy on her feet with Happy standing beside her.  
"Well, blondie try not cry anymore.. I'll be in Magnolia for a week or two more doing training.. so if you ever feel upset.. I-I guess you could come see me.." He was now blushing very lightly, but his kind words made a certain blonde mage have a genuine smile as she ran and gave the Sabertooth mage a quick hug.  
"Thanks Sting, I'll be sure to come find you!" Lucy was now blushing very slightly too, as she let go and turned to the guild giving him a small wave. Butterflies made Sting almost feel sick,  
_"Natsu.. If you don't make her yours, I will.." _He smiled intently back at Lucy and vanished in almost an instant.

Lucy entered the guild feeling a lot happier than earlier and she walked over to the bar almost radiating joy that someone would comfort her so much. She and Happy talked about the fishing trip that they had had, but Lucy didn't notice at the other side of the guild a confused Natsu with him ignoring a ranting Lisanna.  
_"Lucy.. Why do you smell of someone else.. is there someone you haven't told me about.." _at this point, the pink haired mage was getting quite pissed when he stood from his seat, and pushed Lisanna back down to hers "Leave me alone", and with that done, he was practically running back to his home, leaving a very confused Lisanna behind.  
_"Goddamn it Lucy. Who have you been with? Why am I getting so pissed?!" _


	4. Your'e Mine

**Two chapters in one day?! Haha, I haven't got anything else to do and idea's keep popping into my head for this story..  
WARNING. slight, a little bit a lemons. not really. but just thought I'd say.  
Thanks again for the reviews!**

-Lucy's POV-  
Mira kept asking me why I was so happy, and honestly I didn't quite know myself. I was just happy that Sting came to comfort me.. it just made my heart skip a beat really. I think Mira picked up on my sudden perkiness and said in a teasing voice "Lucyyyy~ do I sense an incoming romance?!".  
"M-Mira! This is the first time I've saw Sting-kun! H-hes from the enemy guild anways!" it was hard to fight back the blush that I felt erupting from my face.  
"Ahhhhh! Sting- '_kun' _?!" oh no. I should have know Mira would pick up on the smallest thing. Just as I was about to attempt to change the subject, a small gasp and I turned around to see a angry looking Natsu walking out of the door. I wonder what's wrong with him? I hope he's okay.. Maybe I should go check if he's okay? But.. like Sting said to me earlier-  
"_If he cared about you that much, he would have came running after you when he saw you_ _crying._" Maybe he's right.. I got up slowly and told Mira that I was going home; tired due to the '_fishing'._ I walked over to Happy and told him not to come over to my apartment and that he should make sure that Natsu is okay.

Walking home alone sure is lonely... Not even half as much fun as when Natsu's with me. Sighing loudly, I opened the door to my house and walked straight to my bed. Jumping face first onto it probably wasn't a good idea as I hit my head on something hard.

-Normal POV-  
Lucy looked up to see what she had collided with, only to see a toothy grin coming from Sting. "S-sting? What are you doing here?! H-how did you find out where I lived?!"  
"Silly blondie, I'm not a dragon slayer for nothing you know!", he was lying on the bed, legs stretched out and leaning his head on his hand. He pulled Lucy down to the bed so that they were lying face to face. Lucy felt her face turning as bright as the sun, as Sting just giggled at the girl.  
"I came here to check you was alright, I was... worried... about you", he said looking away shyly as his face turned pink. Realizing his kind gesture she brought him into a warm embrace, and fortunetly for him a face full of breasts. "L-lushy.. cawnt.. breathe.."  
"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" she released her grip on the man so that he could catch his breath. A nervous tension built up between the two, neither knowing what to say to the other, until Lucy broke the silence.  
"S-sting-kun, would you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be lonely..." the fear of being alone was now showing in her eyes, a look that Sting just couldn't refuse. "S-sure." With that they started to go under the covers until Sting pointed something out; "Are you going to sleep fully clothed? Not that I'm a pervert or anything! You might get to warm with all of that on.." he face glowing as bright as a tomato. Lucy took the hint, and quickly removed her clothing leaving only a lacy bra and some short pink shorts on. She then pointed a finger at him as if to say "_you too..."_ and he quickly removed his clothes- him now being shirtless with only black shorts on. They both scurried into bed together, Sting having one arm over Lucy's waist and one under her head. She was hugging his shirtless chest and inter winded her legs with his until they were both comfy.  
"Thank you for staying with me Sting.. it means a lot to me.."  
"Y-Yeah sure, whatever! Good night!" Lucy giggled at him before she started to drift off in the dragon slayers arms.

She started to think- "_This doesn't feel the same as when I'm with Natsu.. I don't get butterflies.. But I feel like Sting actually cares about my feelings.. I just wish that you could have loved me too Natsu..."_

-Normal POV (the next morning-  
Lucy woke up with the sun shining into her eyes. She stretched slowly, wiggling around in an attempt to get up. She looked around the bed for the dragon slayer she spent the night with last night, but he was no where to be saw. The only thing that remained was a note at the side of her bed  
_Blondie,  
I've had to go early to do training with Rouge. Chin up today, don't let anything get you down!  
I was also thinking, maybe you'd like to go get something to eat tonight? If you do meet me at 7 at the park.  
I'll be waiting,  
Sting._

His little note cheered Lucy up, but she couldn't help but feel slightly off... She wanted it to be _him _to take her out. Not that she thought anything was wrong with Sting, he turned out to be nicer than Lucy thought, but Sting just wasn't like Natsu. She couldn't get Natsu out of her mind, it was driving her crazy. She wanted to feel happy that Sting cared so much, but she couldn't bring herself to feel that way.

-Natsu's POV-  
I've been at the guild all morning wait for Luce to come in, heck I haven't spoken to her properly in three days! Three days without her is like hell to me. No-ones warm bed to sleep in, no-one to cuddle at night, no-ones cute face to wake up to.. _WAIT WHAT?  
_You know what, Luce is cute. I won't deny it anymore. Her eyes.. her lips.. the way she cuddles up to me in the night..  
"NATSU!" I was almost deafened by this scream into my ear  
"Huh?" Turning to see it was only Lisanna, not the person I wanted to see. I'm getting sick of her asking me to take her on dates. I only agreed to this stupid thing to get her off my back.. "What do you want Lisanna?"  
"Tch. Natsu don't speak so coldly to your girlfriend! We're going on a date later so be ready!" She was so demanding, its getting on my nerves. Especially when she talks about Lucy, like she's some scum that no-one likes.. No-one should talk about my Luce that way. I won't accept it.  
"Natsu, I can tell your thinking about _HER _again, but you have me, you don't need to think about that stupid slu-"  
"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW LISANNA. I can't put up with this anymore. You constantly moaning about everything and nothing. Talking crap about Luce, I just cannot accept it!"  
"Is this what this is about?! HER?! You love ME not HER. I'm your GIRLFRIEND" Lisanna grabbing my hand as tight as possible.  
"I said yes to you to get you off my back! and no. I don't love you, I love luce. and I not anymore your not. We're through" I looked at her with my most serious face. All that mattered right now was going to see Luce. Nothing else. I should have realized from the start that I loved her.. I really am an idiot.. I have to make things right with her..  
"FINE THEN. Go to her! See if I care! I can always get someone better than you anyway!" Mira was now behind Lisanna in one quick movement, her eyes piercing the back of Lisannas head. "Lisanna. Do NOT talk about Lucy that way. You have no right to interfere with their relationship!" Holy crap, Mira was mad! But now wasn't the time for this, as I quickly ran towards the door and straight towards Lucy's apartment while hearing Lisanna get shouted at helplessly by Mira.

-Normal POV-  
He came sprinting up the road towards Lucy's house with only her in his mind. He halted to a stop when he smelt the same scent as yesterday then he clicked "_Sting. Near MY Luce._" Natsu was now full on pissed. He used his full power to jump up to Lucy's window, forcing it open. Lucy had just came out the bath and had a towel tightly wrapped around her body, showing off her beautiful curves. Water still dripping from her wet body, she let out a loud scream, before her mouth was being covered by Natsu's hand. He now pinned her against the wall using his full body weight, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand and holding her waist securely with the other. She could see the serious expression on his face, and this worried her.  
"Luce. Why has Sting been here."  
Surprised that he found out so quickly, she didn't know how to respond. He started sniffing next to her neck, pulling as disgusted face as he smelt her. "He's been too close to you. No-one can touch my Luce". His words made Lucy's heart flutter; "_my Luce?"_.  
"I-um.." The words just didn't seem to come out of her mouth. She noticed something warm dripped down her neck.. Natsu? Natsu was crying?!  
"L-Luce.. No-one else can have you.. I don't want you to leave me.."  
"you.. Lisanna.." was all Lucy could manage to say, shocked by the sight she was beholding.  
"I never liked her, I did it to get her off my back. She wouldn't leave me alone.. Your the one I want Luce.. please tell me.. It's not too late.." Natsu was breaking more into sobs now, making Lucy's heart break even more.  
"Nothing happened... with Sting..."  
He looked up at her with hopeful eyes; "_I can still make her mine!". _He moved closer to Lucy's face, who was now blushing intensely.  
"_Natsu.. you want me? i.. i.." _"I love you Natsu..." She whispered into his ear, sending the butterflies in her belly to go wild. With that said, Natsu let out a toothy grin "I love you too, Luce.." he moved closer even more, and crashed his lips against hers.  
An electric shock went through both of them, as Natsu leaned in to deepen the kiss poking at Lucy's lips almost begging for entry. She opened her mouth to have Natsu quickly dominating her as she fought back. The kiss was cut off when the two had to breathe.  
"L-Luce.. I want you.. I need you.." he worked his way down her neck, planting gently kisses along which sent shivers down her spine.  
"I'm sorry for this Luce", the guilty tone in his voice made Lucy worry.  
"What for Natsu?" She questioned. That was when he bit down onto her neck, canines piercing her skin which would defiantly leave a scar after. Lucy shivered in pain, as she held in her screams, but after a few seconds Natsu drew back his fangs a licked the would better removing any traces of blood that would remain. He gently kissed the spot again before moving back up to her lips-  
"Sorry if that hurt.. I had to mark you as mine.. a dragon thing really.. I can't have another dragon stealing you away"  
"Silly Natsu.. No-one could ever steal me away..I'll be yours for eternity." Lucy's comment gave him sudden confidence, which he used to pick Lucy up bridal style and place her on her bed planting another kiss on the blonde mages lips. They started rubbing against each other in a sexual manner, and as one can guess, things 'heated up'.

After their heated session, the two lay in bed staring at each other, smiling like maniacs.  
"I love Luce, I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you my feelings.." He pulled her body over so she had one hand on his bare chest and her legs over his waist.  
"I love you too, Natsu. Don't worry about it, we have each other now don't we?" Natsu nodded his head lightly as the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

-7 at the park (where Sting is)-  
Sting stood waiting for around an hour for the blonde girl to show up, and he was now giving up hope. He decided to walk over to Lucy's appartment, when he smelt Natsu's scent and realized what had happend. "_Damn it Natsu. I thought she was going to be mine aswell.."  
_with that Sting slowly sighed and put his hands on the back of his head and walked away. "_Back to Sabertooth I go. Hey, maybe I'll see Yukino around.." _

With Natsu's potential 'threat' eliminated, he slept happily with Lucy. The two holding each other all night.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes in here! I hope you liked it!  
Also, I didn't want to include a major lemon chapter because with this being my first fic and all.. haha..  
Next chapter coming soon, reviews please!**


	5. I love you

**Sorry for the late update. I've been so busy! I really am sorry guys, but here is the last chapter!  
**

* * *

She woke up as beams of sunlight reached her closed eyes, she slowly flutters her eyes open to see Natsu's well built chest and her arms wrapping around his body. She grinned like a excited teenager when she remembered what happened last night. She finally had the man of her dreams!  
Lucy looked up to see that the dragon slayer was still sleeping like a log, "_I guess somethings never change.."_ she giggled quietly. It was a rare occasion that she was awake before Natsu, she would usually wake up and find him lying next to her- of course she didn't waste any time in kicking him from her bed, it was a sort of routine that they went through almost everyday._  
_

Lucy slipped out from Natsu's grip, only for him to startle in his sleep. Quickly she grabbed a pillow and put one of her shirts over it and shoved it between his arms _"Stay asleep Natsu..". _As the pillow was next to him his nose sniffed around until he embraced the pillow with a lunatic smile. Lucy was sure now that he would't wake up for a while.

Lucy started to make breakfast for them both, she even prepared a fish for Happy - she must have been in a good mood! Just as she was about to dish out all of the food a pair of muscly arms wrapped around her waist causing her to jump.  
"Cyaaaaa!~ Natsu don't scare me like that!" pouting like a little child.  
Natsu just laughed at the girl before quickly planting a kiss on her neck and sat down at the dinner table. It was obvious food was on his mind..

The food was laid out on the table as the two ate in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence more of a silence where they both felt comfortable in each others presence. Still eating her food she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. Slowly looking up she saw Natsu pulling a goofy grin.

"Whats so funny?" cocking an eyebrow in confusion.  
He stayed silent, but still had that goofy grin on his face. His eyes slowing moved down to her neck, and stared at it approvingly.  
Lucy saw that he was looking at her neck, but what about her neck? Slightly confused she stood up and approached the mirror, Natsu not far behind her.

There was a small salmon mark on her neck - although it looked like more of a tattoo. She saw the mark glow a faint red colour as Natsu cuddled her from behind.  
"I guess that means I'm stuck with you forever!" She said in a jokingly voice  
"You bet!" and there it was, that goofy grin again.

"Luce look at this too!" he spun her around so that they were now facing each other and he put his hand and ignited it with his fire. She trusted the idiot not to hurt her, but Mavis did those flames look hot. He slowly moved his hand towards her hand, where he wrapped his fingers around hers. She flinched at first, expecting pain to come from her hand, but instead she just saw the flames slowly being absorbed by her own hand.  
"W-what just happened Natsu?!" Lucy now had amazement shining through her eyes.  
"Well now that you're mine Luce, my flames will never hurt you! Not that they would have anyway.."  
She stared at their hands again before meeting his eyes.  
"Do it again." He did as she said and lit his hand ablaze again only for Lucy to absorb his flames.  
She grabbed his hand and moved it up to her face and nodded at him. He lit his flames up again but this time Lucy ate the flames!  
Natsu let out a low chuckle as he watched the amazed girl. She had a slight pink tint to her cheeks "I-I just wanted to try it!"

Lucy decided it was time to go to the guild, and since Happy hadn't showed up she took his breakfast with her. They walked there hand in hand, laughing together. He explained to her about the mark that he had given her, and how it protects a dragons loved one from their power, and that's why Lucy could take in his flames. He then told her that none of this makes her a dragon slayer like him, and she seemed rather glad that she wasn't too - the idea of becoming a destructive fire mage sent shivers down her spine.  
They were almost at the guild now, and Lucy began to get nervous as she knew the guild will be up in arms about the two; especially Mira. Natsu squeezed her hand gently before he opened the door for her.  
"Weirdo's first!"  
a vain popped in Lucy's forehead and then let out a small sigh. "Destructive dragon slayers second!"  
"You know you love me really!" He gave her a peck on the cheek making her blush.  
At that moment the guild was quiet, Lucy turned around and saw everyone staring at them.  
Lucy felt a lump in her throat as she tried to talk "I-I-I.."  
"What you staring at huh?! You wanna go?!" Natsu shouted, and with that almost everyone was fighting as usual. Lucy was actually grateful; she could make her way to the bar without everyone staring at her.

At the bar were three girls, Levy watching Lucy come towards them had a massive smile on her face, Mira had the same smile but with love hearts in her eyes, and Erza who was eating her usual strawberry cake. Erza saw Lucy and stood up with a caring smile on her face.  
"Lucy! Congratulations!" Erza pulled Lucy into a hug only to whack her head against her armor.  
"Thanks guys.." She took a seat in the middle of Levy and Erza. Mira then handed Lucy and Levy two bowls of ice cream with jelly. The two girls looked like school children with how happy they were.  
"Its quite a hot day today, especially for you Lucy! Enjoy the treat!" Mira winked at the two girls and Erza smiled too.

Lucy was enjoying her ice cream and about to take another spoonful when a stay piece of wood hit her in the back of her head, causing the spoon to drop with the ice cream splatting everywhere. She sat quietly for a second, Levy Erza and Mira looked shocked at girl and turned towards the culprits - Natsu and Gray.  
Just as Erza was about to scare the life out of the two boys she felt a deadly aura coming from Lucy. Erza backed down quietly, waiting to see what was going to happen.  
Lucy stood up quickly, slamming her feet to the floor. She turned around and saw the two boys fighting. Fists clenched she approached the two oblivious boys, anger filling her to the brim. She must have been two steps away before they noticed the blonde, and turned to meet her gaze with sweat now rolling down their faces.  
"Shit." The boys said in union.  
"Can't you two just go a day without fighting?! Look what you did! You made me drop my ice cream!" She was getting angrier by the second, her death glare would be a match for Erza's! That was when the two boys noticed the flamed erupting around Lucy's fist as she whacked both of them around the head with fully force.

The guild went silent as they saw salmon colored flames come from the blondes hands. The boys now on the floor rubbing their heads and begging for forgiveness. Erza chuckled; she wasn't the only one who could reduce the two to tears.  
Next to Levy a deep laugh could be heard, as Gajeel was almost weeing himself at the sight. Natsu and Lucy both looked up at the man, which make him laugh even more. He was almost on the floor laughing now; the sight of the mighty salamander and ice princess knocked to the floor by bunny girl was too much for him to handle.  
When Gajeel had regained what composure he had left, and walked towards them.  
"You did tell her right flame brain? about the mark?" he said still smirking.  
"Of course I did! I'm not that stupid!"  
"You obviously are if you forgot one important part!"  
"I missed something?! But thats all that Igneel taught me!"  
Gajeel sighed. He knew Natsu was hard work but hopefully Lucy would comprehend what he was going to say.  
"It's true that you have marked her and all that crap and she can absorb your flames, but when a dragon's mate is in certain conditions - like getting really angry for example, the dragons mate can adapt their mates power and turn it into their own. Hence why Lucy got pissed at you, she used her own flames to take out her anger. Get it?" He raised an eyebrow at the fire mage, before walking away shaking his head and sitting next to Levy.  
Natsu looked at Lucy and she looked at him, Natsu still looked confused but Lucy seemed to understand what Gajeel meant.

"It means that I can use your power sometimes." Lucy tried to tell him in the most simplist way. It looked like he finally got it too. Or so she thought.  
"Cool! That means I can teach you all my fighting techniques! YEAH!" He rose his fist to the air while Lucy simply face palmed.  
"No you idiot! Only in certain circumstances!"

After a tiring day at the guild the couple took their leave. Lucy was bombarded by questions from the girls while Natsu gained praise and for finally "getting it done!". Happy was glad to see that two together, and he was even happier when Lucy came and brought a fish for him! Overall, the guild took their relationship better than expected, although Natsu was still dumbfounded about Lucy being able to use his magic.  
Natsu had decided to take Lucy somewhere special, the giant sakura tree; he knew Lucy loved this tree. They say down together at the tree's roots, Natsu having a arm around Lucy's waist as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. The sun was setting and the view was absolutely phenomenal. Natsu turned to Lucy and gave her a kiss on the lips, before putting his forehead to hers,  
"I love you Luce, my little weirdo"  
"I love you too Natsu, my destructive dragon"


End file.
